The present invention relates to a flask or other drinking vessel and more particularly to a drinking vessel which is sealed and from which the user draws the liquid via a suction tube.
Flasks or other drinking vessels which are sealed, and from which the user draws the liquid via a suction tube, are particularly useful for young children because the risk of spillage is reduced. Various flasks have been proposed hitherto which allow the user to draw liquid out of the sealed flask whilst allowing air into the flask to replace the liquid which is consumed. These flasks have either failed to prevent spillage of liquid out of the air-inlet orifice, or have been of complicated and therefore expensive construction.
We have now devised a drinking vessel which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction but which is effective sealed. Moreover, the vessel is arranged to provide a visual feature which is attractive to the user.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a drinking vessel which comprises a body part providing a vessel to receive a drinks liquid, a lid arranged to close the top of the body part in sealed manner, a liquid outlet passage extending downwardly to a lower region of the interior space of the body part, and an air intake passage also extending downwardly to the lower region of the interior space of the body part.
In use, as the user draws liquid out of the vessel through the liquid outlet passage, replacement air enters through the air intake passage and then bubbles upwardly through the liquid within the vessel. Preferably at least part of the side wall of the body part of the vessel is transparent, so that the user can observe the replacement air bubbling upwardly through the liquid. The user will also feel a vibratory effect as the air bubbles through the liquid, also adding to the attraction of the vessel. In some cases, the bubbling of air through the liquid may enhance the liquid itself (e.g. where the liquid is carbonated).
Preferably at least part of the lid is transparent. Preferably the lid comprises a main part having a peripheral sealing member of elastomeric material. Instead the sealing member may be provided on the rim of the body part of the vessel: alternatively, the lid may be arranged to push-fit into and seal directly with the inner surface of the body part of the vessel.
Preferably the liquid outlet passage extends to the bottom, or substantially to the bottom, of the interior space of the vessel. The air intake passage preferably extends at least half-way to the bottom of the interior space of the vessel: most preferably the air intake passage extends to the bottom, or substantially to the bottom, of the interior space of the vessel.
The liquid outlet and air intake passages may comprise tubes which are connected to the lid and extend downwardly within the interior space of the body part of the drinking vessel. The liquid outlet and air intake tubes may be engaged with the lid at generally diametrically opposite positions of the latter. In this case the air intake tube is coupled to a duct extending through the lid, of relatively small size compared with the diameter or cross-section of the air intake tube itself.
The upperside of the lid may be formed with a recess which receives a pivoted mouthpiece connected to the upper end of the liquid outlet tube: the recess has a pivoted cover for closing the recess and enclosing the mouthpiece. Preferably the cover is coupled to the mouthpiece so that as the cover is pivoted to its open position, he mouthpiece is pivoted upwards to a ready-to-use position. The cover may be arranged to seal with the lid when closed across the recess of the lid.
Instead of being connected through the lid at their upper ends, either or both of the liquid outlet and air intake tubes may be connected through the wall of the body part of the drinking vessel, adjacent its upper end. In any event, the tube or tubes may be straight or spiral in form: if both the liquid outlet and air intake tubes are spiral in form, they preferably follow spiral paths of opposite hands.
Either or both the liquid outlet and air intake tubes may extend downwardly on the exterior of the body part, for at least part of their paths, then enter the interior space of the body part of the vessel through its wall. The body part may be formed with a double side wall, in which case either or both of the liquid outlet and air intake tubes may be disposed, for at least part of their paths, within the hollow space of the side wail: this space may itself form a passage either for the outlet of liquid or the intake of air, or may be partitioned to form passages both for the outlet of liquid and the intake of air.